hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2007-08 South Pacific cyclone season
The 2007-08 South Pacific cyclone season was an annual event of tropical cyclone formation in the southern Pacific Ocean east of 160E. __TOC__ Storms ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/12/2007 till:01/05/2008 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/12/2007 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression/Disturbance_=_<34_kts_(<_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Category_1_=_34-47_kts_(63-88_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(0.8,1,1) legend:Category_2_=_48-63_kts_(89-117_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_3_=_64-85_kts_(118-159_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_4_=_86-107_kts_(160-200_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_>=107_kts_(>=200_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:05/01/2008 till:13/01/2008 color:C4 text:Sepa from:10/01/2008 till:11/01/2008 color:TD text:02F from:25/01/2008 till:29/01/2008 color:C2 text:Tirol from:01/02/2008 till:03/02/2008 color:C1 text:Ursula from:07/02/2008 till:09/02/2008 color:TD text:05F from:08/02/2008 till:11/02/2008 color:TD text:06F from:13/02/2008 till:21/02/2008 color:C5 text:Verne from:06/03/2008 till:06/03/2008 color:TD text:08F barset:break from:17/03/2008 till:22/03/2008 color:C3 text:Xia from:30/03/2008 till:02/04/2008 color:TD text:10F from:05/04/2008 till:13/04/2008 color:C2 text:Yaka from:17/04/2008 till:17/04/2008 color:TD text:12F bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/12/2007 till:01/01/2008 text:December from:01/01/2008 till:01/02/2008 text:January from:01/02/2008 till:01/03/2008 text:February from:01/03/2008 till:01/04/2008 text:March from:01/04/2008 till:01/05/2008 text:April Severe Tropical Cyclone Sepa A monsoon trough intensified into a tropical depression on January 5 just northwest of Vava'u. The depression moved east over Tonga until turning north on January 6 and becoming a tropical cyclone late that day and the system was named Sepa. Sepa executed a hairpin very slowly, turning south by midday on January 7, steadily intensifying. Early on January 8, Sepa began to more readily intensify and went from a minimal category 3 cyclone to category 4. Nadi reported that the storm peaked in intensity at 06z on January 9 with winds of 105 knots while travelling south-southwest at only a few knots per hour. It turned to the south-southeast near the latitude of Niue and underwent an eyewall replacement cyclone, weakening into a category 3. After the eyewall was replaced, Sepa took advantage of the conducive environment and re-intensified to a category 4 cyclone. Sepa began to accelerate and started to weaken again on January 11. It weakened back into a category 2 by the 12th and transitioned into an extratropical cyclone 24 hours later. As a depression, Sepa caused damage in Tonga. Reports of flooding and several downed bridges were reported, and there were 2 fatalities on Vava'u. Both Niue and Tonga were bombarded by gale force gusts and high surf for several days while hurricane warnings were issued by RSMC Nadi. Tropical Disturbance 02F A weak disturbance was tracked near the island nation of Vanuatu. There were no reports of damage associated with 02F. Tropical Cyclone Tirol A weak disturbance formed on January 25 northwest of Fiji. The disturbance quickly intensified into a tropical depression by the next day, eventually becoming a category 1 cyclone which received the name Tirol. Tirol passed Fiji at the closest point southwest of Sigatoka on January 27 at around 06z, bringing heavy rains. The storm tracked southeast, becoming a category 2 cyclone for several hours, but vertical wind shear in the area was picking up and Tirol began to weaken. It turned south late on January 28 and weakened into a tropical depression the following day. Tirol became a tropical disturbance while stalling to the southeast of Fiji and weakened to the point that the remnants could no longer be tracked at one specific point. Tirol brought heavy rains and minor flooding to Fiji causing minimal damages, along with high surf for several days. There was one report of death. Tropical Cyclone Ursula An area of low pressure equidistant from Samoa and Niue persisted in the south Pacific ocean while drifting south until it was declared a tropical disturbance, and later, depression, by RSMC Nadi. Within twenty four hours, the depression had intensified enough to be named Ursula. Ursula intensified while beginning to accelerate as it passed the island nation of Niue. The system tracked south, peaking as a category one cyclone, and became extratropical. Moderate effects from Ursula in Niue were reported, several power lines were downed and some roads were closed due to flooding attributed to Ursula. Tropical Depression 05F A tropical depression formed over New Caledonia on February 7. The system weakened into a tropical disturbance, travelling southeast until it dissipated on February 9. Minimal effects in both New Caledonia and Vanuatu were reported. Tropical Depression 06F Severe Tropical Cyclone Verne Tropical Disturbance 08F Severe Tropical Cyclone Xia Tropical Depression 10F Tropical Cyclone Yaka Tropical Disturbance 12F Season effects This table lists all the storms that developed in the South Pacific to the east of longitude 160°E during the 2007-08 season. It includes their intensity on the Australian Tropical cyclone intensity scale, duration, name, landfalls, deaths, and damages. All data is taken from RSMC Nadi and/or TCWC Wellington, and all of the damage figures are in 2008 USD. Storm names Within the Southern Pacific a tropical depression is judged to have reach tropical cyclone intensity should it reach winds of 65 km/h, (35 kts) and it is evident that gales are occurring at least halfway around the center. When a tropical depression is declared a tropical cyclone it will be given a name from the following list. Category:Past Storms